crescendofandomcom-20200215-history
Keyanne Sonata
Keyanne Sonata, more commonly known as Key, is a recently qualified Legato and the current apprentice of Saxon Reed. She possesses an incredible ability to absorb new skills, capable of standing toe to toe with foes far more experienced than herself, and with her custom-made holographic weaponry she is a truely dangerous individual. Along with her partner, Keyanne was a critical member of the resistance against Sabastien Cage and the Ordovana. History ''Early Life'' ''Recent Events'' Personality Something of a renegade among the Legato, Keyanne is fierce, stubborn, and short-tempered. Good hearted, yes, but her rebellious streak is obvious. She seems to have no sense of fear, rushing into battles where she is severely outclassed or outnumbered, but surprisingly will come out on top more often than that. Sometimes her revelry in the heat of battle comes off as sadistic or bloodthirsty, but usually the joy she gets out of fighting comes from the fact she knows that she's making an impact on the world and changing things for the better. Weaponry and Equipment ''Weaponry'' Swansong: A small metal ball about the size of a fist, covered in small and seemingly decorative engravings, Swansong looks more like a half-broken ancient relic than a device of any power. However, when a sequence of buttons are pressed, Swansong activates. The lines and engravings across the device grow blue and, by reading the brainwaves of the person holding it, produces hard-light holograms in the form of whatever the wielder desires. Keyanne's preferred form for Swansong is a long curved blade, similar in appearance to a katana, but as she faces against more opponents and learns to develop her other skills in combat she will fluidly change weapons in the middle of battle to cope with the new situation. ''Equipment'' Repair kit: Keyanne is rarely without her tool kit which she uses to maintain the equipment of her team. It also gives Keyanne an added edge in sabotage, making her capable of picking locks or ruining mechanical equipment in a matter of moments. Powers and Abilities ''Powers'' Adaptive Intuition: Keyanne is able to quickly learn the combat styles and skills of others by watching them, and then after only a short period of time practicing she can mimic it with great efficiency. When combined with Swansong, a weapon with almost limitless capabilities and forms, Keyanne can blend each and every one of these fighting styles into a lethal form incorporating the advantages of them all. ''Abilities'' Mechanic Expertise: Building most of her equipment from scratch, Key has long had an interest in mechanics and despite her young age she is incredibly talented at it. Swansong is a weapon of her own design and she has created several different weapons before that. She is known best for keeping her equipment and that of several other Legatos' in perfect condition. Sabotage: An indepth knowledge into how mechanics work also means Keyanne knows exactly how to break them. She is skilled at lockpicking and disabling mechanical equipment, but also has some rudimentary skill in coding and hacking. Notes Category:Character Category:Legato